One-Short All Stars
by An-nekopf
Summary: Un recopilatorio de One-short, cortos y algunos con continuaciones de diferentes shipps
1. Maldito Vestido

**"Maldito vestido."**

**DamiDick**.

Dick se sentía avergonzado para ese momento, nunca duraste todos sus años de vida se pudo imaginar llegar a esto, los nervios lo mataban pero... Demonios estaba más avergonzado que nervioso, y quería huir del lugar lo malo de querer intentar aquello es que estaba bajo vigilancia de sus dos hermanos menores, amigos y hasta amigos de su pareja, no podían tan siquiera ser piadosos y traerle un traje formal blanco, no para nada.

-Vamos Dick, quita esa cara-le dijo con diversión Tim. Quien ahora era su turno de vigilarlo de que no intentara una locura, y aún menos que arruinara horas de trabajo que Bárbara y Stephanie pusieron en el acróbata para dejarlo hermoso y presentable para la ceremonia-. Mira el lado positivo, la boda solo será entre nuestros conocidos-trato de darle ánimos a su hermano mayor, pero solo aumentaba las ideas locas del gitano por huir o quitarse lo que estaba usando.

-¿Enserió, Tim? Hola, estoy usando tacones, ¡Esto es denigrante!-le dijo molesto y levantando el vestido blanco para mostrar los tacones blancos que estaba usando y matando desde hacía un buen rato. El moreno mayor siguió dando vueltas por toda la habitación refunfuñando molesto, casi haciendo piruetas para no caerse por los tacones que usaba o por pisar el largo y hermoso vertido de novia.

¿Cómo había llegado a contraer nupcias?

Fue una enorme sorpresa para todos que el tan afamado mujeriego y rompe corazones Dick Grayson, el chico que tuvo 27 relaciones a las cuales decía de forma certera que fueron sus ex, y sin contar los muchos amantes que tuvo antes de encontrarse a aquella persona que logró darle por fin el sentar cabeza y no ser ni infiel ni arruinar la relación por su segunda vida como Nightwing, y las cosas se volvieron más hilarantes en la mansión cuando el mayor junto a su pareja dijeron que se casarían, la cara de todos fue para foto.

Dick comenzó a recordar las innumerables citas que tuvieron tanto en forma de civiles como durante sus patrullas. Una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en su rostro, mientras miraba por aquella ventana el enorme jardín que poseía la mansión Wayne, ignorando por todo la voz de Tim y la de ahora Jason, el cual había llegado para ver cómo estaba todo y si Dick no había noqueado al joven detective para poder huir por la ventana. El mayor d ello hermanos siguió allí pegado a la ventana hasta que la voz de Bárbara lo saco de su ensoñamiento, y lo obligó a salir de su habitación para ir a la ceremonia y reunirse con su novio pero sus nervios volvieron a atacarlo ni que hablar de su vergüenza al recordar que iba vestido como una novia.

Después de la ceremonia, todos se trasladaron a la mansión Wayne para celebrar la boda con todo. Jason y Roy estaban bebiendo como si no hubiera un mañana, Conner logró sacar a bailar al pequeño y tercer petirrojo de la familia, Wally robaba y engullía la comida que tuviera enfrente... Todos estaban divirtiéndose pero él se había quedado sentado en la mesa donde antes estaba platicando con Kory, poco antes de ser invitada a bailar por un ebrio Roy Harper y pelearse con Jason por su atención.

-Dick-escucho la voz de su esposo, y mandó su vista cobalto al menor. Quedando fascinado por la vista que tenía del chico de 18 años, mostrando el parecido al patriarca de la familia Wayne pero siempre teniendo su propio brillo, aquellos hermosos ojos jade y su piel tostada ni que hablar de ver lo hermoso que era el chico llevando un traje formal. El demonio le mando una sonrisa, esa sonrisa por la que hacía flaquear los sentidos del chico-, ¿Quieres bailar?-preguntó extendiendo su mano al mayor.

Como si el momento le fuera fugaz, Grayson sonrió de forma amplia mientras recordaba todos los momentos donde ese mismo demonio de orbes jade se mostraba un poco más abierto a el tanto en área emocional como afectiva, siendo casi el único que podía abrazarlo sin recibir un puñetazo en el rostro o tomarle de la mano y terminar con una llave al cuello; ni que hablar de los gestos que le daba para cada aniversario de su relación como de cumpleaños y Navidad, el chico realmente se desvivía por él y se ponía celoso por su cercanía a sus antiguas ex novia (Kory y Bárbara). Tenían muchos buenos recuerdos y Dick ya había olvidado su molestia con el menor, por darle un vestido de novia y hacer que las chicas se lo pusieran a regañadientes, sonrío y dijo:

-¿Bailar, con mi demonio? Suena fabuloso-dándole una hermosa sonrisa mientras toma la mano que le ofrecía el chico, y se levantaba de su asiento para dirigirse a la pista de baile.

Olvido e ignoro el dolor de sus pies a media que su tiempo bailando con el heredero Wayne se acrecentaba cada vez más, ninguno quería separarse de aquel hermoso momento que para ellos eran los únicos en la pista de baile, y no se hizo esperar que en medio del baile aquella hermosa pareja se unieran en un beso profundo y lleno de sentimientos.


	2. Secreto

**Secreto.**

**DamiDick**

Había pasado una semana desde el pequeño accidente en medio de una misión que era una muy sencilla. Las plantas en el parque central como en en algunos invernaderos de la ciudad comenzaron a ser dominados por el poder de Poison Ivy, Batman había mandando a cada uno en diferentes lugares para poner a raya ese ataque, lo que no contaban era que en el distrito sur de Gotham justamente la zona donde Nightwing fue enviado sin apoyo, se toparía cara a cara con la villana y amiga de Harley Queen; ambos pelearon y el acróbata no dio su brazo a torcer pero aquel la pelirroja tenía un as bajo la manga y eso era unas esporas en las que había estado trabajando desde hacía tiempo que las lanzó al antiguo vigilante dé Blüdhaven, al principio no hubo cambios ni síntomas así que la pelea siguió y atrapó a Ivy pero al llegar a la mansión cayó desmayado y cuando recuperó la conciencia en la comodidad de su habitación del primer Robin todos cayeron que Dick era ahora un niño de 10 años, tanto física como mentalmente. Bruce puso al tanto al menor de todo a su alrededor como de las nuevas personas que lo rodeaban, como lo eran Tim, Jason y Damian. Con suerte de mucho investigar e interrogar a la chica supieron que el efecto de la sustancia iba a desaparecer con el tiempo, así que solo era de esperar y ser muy pacientes, algo sencillo de decir.

El pequeño Dick no presentaba problemas era tranquilo, cosa que le agradó a todos aunque tenía la típica curiosidad de un niño que le sacaba de quicio a las dos ovejas negras de la familia -Damian y Jason- , hasta tuvieron una pequeña discusión con el infante que no estaba feliz con que otro tuviera su puesto de Robin pero, solo fue un odio de unos dos días luego estuvo detrás de Damian como un pequeño cachorro que mediaba su cola feliz aún a pesar de que su dueño lo tratase mal, el seguía detrás de él dándole una sonrisa alegre.

Con Tim, era diferente el petirrojo sabelotodo lo invitaba amenamente a jugar partidas de videojuegos tanto en su consola como en línea junto a su amigo Bart, como sacarlos y llevarlo a escondidas a la torre de los titanes para jugar con los demás miembros de la torre.

Hasta para sorpresa de todos, Jason también disfruto de tener al Goldie boy en versión de 10 años dando vueltas aquí y halla, llegó hasta unirse a las bromas que el ahora actual mayor de los hermanos organizaba al tercer petirrojo de la familia y en otras dejaba que el acróbata le enseño y ayudó a limpiar sus armas como ensamblarlas.

El pequeño Dick tenía una relación buen y hacía cosas con todos los de la mansión, con todos menos con Damian. Desde que el acróbata tuvo el accidente el menor se mantuvo reacio a tenerlo cerca, huía de él como si fuera la peste bubónica o un leproso; muchas veces eso hirió el dulce corazón del pequeño Grayson y aún más cuando escuchaba como los otros dos petirrojos regañaban al primogénito de Bruce sobre su comportamiento, hasta el Dick podía jurar que nunca dejó que lo tocara o hablara más de la cuenta pero, nada de eso lo desanimaba y seguía detrás del demonio para conseguir por lo menos más palabras de este, o quizás poner solo rozar un poco sus dedos con la mano o brazo ajeno.

Uno de esos días el pequeño Dick iba caminando por toda la mansión buscando al demonio Al'Ghul, pero parecía que este se había esfumado en el aire hasta que recordó que había un solo lugar que faltaba por revisar, se fue corriendo de forma alegre hasta la biblioteca y de allí se hizo camino hasta la cueva. Al llegar finalmente a la morada de Batman, su mentor, se encontró con que efectivamente el otro menor estaba allí, sentado en el piso de la cueva con su traje de Robin -pero claro sin el antifaz, guantes y capa encima- junto a este había papeles, fotos, un mapa de Gotham marcado y su laptop.

-¿Es una de tus misiones secretas, Damian?-preguntó Dick con genuina curiosidad. Mientras se acercaba de forma alegre casi dando brincos hasta donde se hallaba el chico de 13 años, que le grupo audiblemente molesto como diciendo su típica muletilla.

-¿Qué le irás con el chisme a padre? No te creía que cayeras tan bajo, Grayson-le respondió con seriedad como sarcasmo el demonio de ojos jade, que no despegaba su vista de los papeles que tenía entre sus manos para luego pasarla a la laptop. Sin darse cuenta que aquella hermosa sonrisa que traía el pequeño y único hijo que quedaba del matrimonio Grayson se desvanecía, dejando una mueca triste y vacía, casi dolida.

-¿Porqué eres así conmigo, Damian? Creí, que éramos hermanos-le dijo con algo de tristeza Dick, mientras tomaba asiento a la par del nombrado. El pequeño solo contaba los segundos para que el otro saltara de su lado y se fuera, o en el mejor de los casos lo sacase a patadas del lugar junto con varios insultos, para luego irse a llorar a su cuarto junto con su almohada que era la única que escondía las muchas veces que había llorado abrazándola cada vez que el demonio Al'Ghul lo trataba peor que un perro.

Damian se mantuvo callado, hasta se mordió la lengua para no decir: "_No te considero mi hermano..._" y todo ese monólogo que él era el único hijo de Bruce Wayne y ellos adoptados que les tuvo lastima, por qué no lo quería hacer con malicia o recalcar el que era huérfano, no -el no quería ver al menor llorando como la vez que Todd no controlo su lengua e hizo llorar al menor al recordarle la muerte de sus padres ni que hablar que tuvo esa pesadilla incesante por una semana, una semana en donde el mimo demonio Al'Ghul quizo doblegarse e ir a consolarlo peor no lo hizo- ; sino que lo hacía porque no creía que un hermano quisiera al otro más allá de lo catalogado normal, y aún menos que lo desease entre tus brazos mientras duerme y cuando despierte por la mañana siga allí, el que sus sonrisas sean así a ti y por ti, o ser único a quien esos labios tocase... Definitivamente, para Damian esos pensamientos y sentimientos no era de un hermano, sino, de alguien enamorado.

\- -tt- Ten, para que me dejes trabajar en paz, Grayson-le entrega sus audífonos como celular al moreno menor, mientras sigue con lo suyo. El menor se quedó un rato en shock, hasta tuvo un pequeño impulso de saltar encima del otro pero no lo hizo pero si sonrío de forma amplia.

La sonrisa que tenía antes quedo más ancha al momento que, una pequeña idea paso por su mente en ese preciso momento y decidió ponerla en práctica. Se colocó un auricular en su oído derecho mientras le ponía el otro a Damian que para sorpresa del actual menor se dejó y al tenerlo puesto dejó correr la lista de reproducción al azar. Se quedaron así durante un largo tiempo, hasta que el acróbata cayó preso de Morfeo dejando su cabeza recargada en el hombro del primogénito del murciélago, que solo mando una fugaz mirada y una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa se formaba en sus labios, volviendo a su trabajo hasta que al pasar del tiempo el también cayó dormido y apoyando su cabeza en la contraria, mientras en sus audífonos se escuchaba _"Secrets",_ que estaba apuntó de acabar y diciendo la última línea de la canción.

_"...All my secrets away, all my secrets away..."_


	3. Niñero Parte 1

**Niñero. Parte 1**

**RoyDick.**

Era otro día más en aquel pequeño departamento en la ciudadanos de Blüdhaven, con suerte se podía escuchar de forma leve para los vecinos la canción que dentro de aquel departamento que estaba todo volumen pero no había nadie para regañar al inquilino de aquel pequeño recinto porque sus vecinos se habían ido a trabajar hace varias horas, y el chico de 21 años estaba felizmente disfrutando su día libre que le había dado el departamento de policías de la localidad y que mejor que disfrutar su día libre que poner su música a todo volumen y cantarla sin ningún problema, aunque también el estar con un día libre significaba estar sin hacer nada en su departamento; no por el contrario el moreno estaba limpiado su hogar mientras cantaba a todo dar ignorando todo a su alrededor y solo guiándose por el ritmo de las canciones que sonaban aleatoriamente de las bocinas, que estaban conectadas a su iPod.

-_¡Ah! Waste time with a masterpiece, don't waste time with a masterpiece_-estaba cantando mientras pasaba la escoba por toda la estancia de la sala de estar, hasta se aventuró el creer que aquel objeto destinado para la limpieza fuera un micrófono, con todo y trípode- _You should be rolling with me, you should be rolling with me (ah). You're a real life fantasy, you're a real life fantasy (huh!)_-siguió cantando imponentemente animado.

El sonido del timbre del departamento le interrumpió al joven policía de cantar el coro de nueva cuenta de la canción, el chico se dirigió primero a pausar la música y luego se fue de forma directa a atender la puerta, que al abrir se encontró con la persona que menos esperaría en toda su vida toparse y claro pensaba que podía ser su pequeño adoptivo Tim Drake podría pasar a verlo como su costumbre o bien de las ovejas negras de la familia Wayne, Jason Todd y Damian Wayne; siendo el primero que llegara para buscar un lugar donde pasar su noche o día de borrachera o con quién descargarse toda su patraña, mientras que el segundo era para huir de la vigilancia del patriarca que tenía sobre él, se espero todo pero nunca que el mejor amigo de su segundo hermano, el hijo adoptivo y renegado de Oliver Queen, Roy Harper, tocara su puerta y no solo eso el chico pelirrojo no venia solo, sino que bien acompañado de su pequeña hija Lian Harper de 4 años.

-Que sorpresa verte Roy, si vienes a buscar a Jason lo siento viejo pero él no vino a mi departamento, quizás se quedó en el de Tim esta vez-le dijo con total tranquilidad hasta tenía sorpresa como sinceridad mezclada entre sus palabras.

Para el moreno era raro ver al pelirrojo en su puerta, y cuando eso pasaba era porque el chico buscaba al rebelde petirrojo, pero para bien o mal este no estaba en su hogar, sin embargo para hijo mayor de Bruce Wayne no era de esperar no extrañar que el segundo mayor estaba en el departamento de Tim en San Francisco, más que todo porque estos dos eran más apegados de lo que era Dick con Jason, hasta el pequeño niño genio era casi el psicólogo personal del chico rebelde y de mal genio cuando esté lo necesitaba y al ser entre sus hermanos el que no lo juzgaría y lo vería con neutralidad sus actos era el perfecto psicólogo como consejero.

-No venia por Jason-le explicó con sinceridad el arquero. El joven policía miro al chico Harper con más curiosidad y hasta se sentía atraído de saber porque hacía allí el otro, y más al ver el nerviosismo comenzar a surcar el rostro pecoso del otro mayor-. Quería pedirte tu ayuda, Dick, ¿Podrías cuidar de Lian? Es que, me surgió un problema y no tengo nadie que la cuide-le dijo finalmente directo y sin mentiras de por medio.

-Porque no lo dijiste antes, Roy, encantado cuido de Littlered-dijo feliz y con una hermosa sonrisa mientras se agachaba a la altura de la niña. Lian, le sonrió devuelta antes de lanzarse al mayor en un abrazo, Dick la cargo sin problema en sus brazos antes de volver a estar de pie. No te preocupes, Speedy, yo la cuidaré muy bien divierte trabajando-dijo sin más el de baja estatura antes de cerrar la puerta.

Roy se quedo un rato viendo la puerta que daba al departamento del acróbata antes de suspirar y meterse las manos dentro de los bolsillos para dirigirse a caminar devuelta a su hogar, ¿Porqué a su casa? Sencillo había mentido, de forma tonta y desesperada al haberse acorralado y no poder tan siquiera ver a los ojos cobalto del gitano para poder pedirle una cita, no tuvo que caer ante sus nervios y decir lo primero que se le vino a la mente y agradeció a la entidad que hizo posible para que el primer Robin no notara su nerviosismo y sobre todo mentira.

-¿Porqué no le dices a papá de una vez?-le preguntó la menor de cabellos morenos a su niñero. El cual dejó a la pequeña niña en el sofá de la sala mientras prendía la televisión y buscaba un programa de caricaturas, todo bajo la atenta mirada de la pequeña niña- No entiendo porque lo adultos le dificulta hablar entre sí, ustedes se quieren-siguió insistiendo la pequeña pero fue ignorada por el acróbata.

No es que Dick fuera malo, simplemente sus palabras quedaron dando vuelta por su cabeza dejándole un pequeño gusanillo de si decía o no lo que sentía al arquero, o si mejor iba y le pedía una cita, ya que el notaba a lenguas el nerviosismo del pelirrojo por pedirle salir; y como ponerse así cuando el mismo acróbata había salido con varias chicas en su juventud reuniendo un total de 27 amoríos detrás suyo y solo tenía 21 años, literalmente muchas personas lo llamaban el rompe corazones como el infiel número uno, reputación que ganó cuando descubrieron que muchas de esas 27 relaciones siempre tuvo amantes y muchas de esas eran sus ex novias. Tampoco el chico de ojos cobalto, quería ilusionar y lastimar al chico, tenía miedo de lo que le fuera a hacer Jason al descubrirlo y peor aún tenía miedo de echar a perder su relación por un desliz tonto y pasajero, quizás por eso mismo él no había tenido ninguna novia o novio solo un par de encuentros pero de allí nunca nada serio desde hacía dos años.

El cuidar a Lian fue fácil para el chico moreno, ignoro las preguntas de la menor o se las cambio por otras, no quería seguir torturándose con aquel tema de si tener o no una relación con el pelirrojo, no prefería seguir viéndolo como su amigo y conocido no más allá de eso y se lo recalco al momento de ir a dejar a la pequeña niña al departamento de Harper. Lian los había dejado solos, el gitano con rapidez se despidió de Roy y se dispuso a irse del lugar pero fue detenido por la voz del chico, diciéndole:

-Dick espera, yo quería preguntarte, ¿Sí tú quisieras...salir...conmigo?-le preguntó con nerviosismo y por fin tomando algo de valor y coraje el hijo adoptivo de Olvider Queen. Dick se quedó helado de lo que escucho, él pensó que solo le pediría cuidar otro día a la niña pero no eso, todo menos eso.

-Roy,-dijo el moreno mientras se gira para verlo, mostrando un rostro arrepentido y triste por lo que iba a decirle- eres un gran chico y todo eso, tú te mereces una buena relación. Créeme no soy una buena elección, solo te lastimaré por no saber sentar cabeza, así que... Por favor, busca alguien que de verdad te quiera a ti y a Lian-el acróbata sentía que su corazón en ese momento se achicaba y rompía, tenía las ganas de llorar pero no lo haría, solo volvió a despedirse e irse aprovechando que el otro quedará estupefacto frente al umbral de la puerta.


	4. Niñero Parte 2

p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="d44832723f83f141addfdf7b5b44ea93"strongNiñera. Parte 2/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="d44832723f83f141addfdf7b5b44ea93"strongRoyDick./strong/p  
p data-p-id="fd3bdfb943aec3646543550d84f893ec"Habían pasado ya hace varias semanas desde que Dick había rechazo a Roy, y estos dos no se habían vuelto a ver las caras solo seguían con lo suyo./p  
p data-p-id="c4dd349f882969864bcf044b19790f92"La pequeña Lian Harper, veía todo con molestia detestaba ver a su padre triste y ella le encantaba la idea que el acróbata fuera como su segunda papá o una mamá, se divertida mucho con Dick y este no la trato nunca mal y sin querer se había ganado su cariño, así que un día tomo una decisión bastante radical pero con ayuda extra y esa ayuda extra tenía nombre y apellido de un murciélago: Damian Wayne./p  
p data-p-id="b929d179e19af54f756e4195f6fa99fd"-Todo listo, Harper-comenta el chico de 10 años, mientras dejaba a la pequeña en el piso-. Más te vale que tengas razón, sino tendré que aguantar a la reina del drama Grayson-dando un chasquido de lengua molesto, mientras comienzan a caminar por aquellas calles de la ciudad./p  
p data-p-id="d33826b460ca629d721cfa64f3b1343d"Desde lo sucedido Dick no solo siguió como soltero, sino que también estuvo doblemente sentimental con todos los miembros del clan de los murciélagos llegando a ser más molesto de lo que podía soportar todos juntos, el único que a aguantado todos sus lloriqueos y quejas han sido solo Alfred y Bárbara, pero en los últimos días la antigua Batgirl se le agotó toda su paciencia con el acróbata. Mientras del lado de Harper, trato de mantener una sonrisa falsa antes su hija y amigos, sobre todo con su mejor amigo y hermano del gitano, Jason Todd; pero el intentar ocultar algo a un mucílago es difícil y menos si se trata del paranoico mercenario el cual no sólo noto el cambio de animo del arquero, sino que también lo llorica que andaba Grayson, siendo el primero en saber qué pasaba y después fue Damian./p  
p data-p-id="2b557c69db9a9ef049fba2dd301de66d"-Solo dame el celular...-pidió la pequeña niña mientras alargaba la mano. Se escucho el chasquido molesto de lengua de Damian, mientras saco de sus bolsillos un teléfono celular desechable para entregárselo a la pequeña de cinco años, que con rapidez marco los dígitos de un celular muy bien conocido para la menor- ¡¿Dick, ven pronto, unos hombres malos entraron en casa y quieren secuestrarme...!?-gritó por el teléfono en pánico y completamente aterrada y antes de que el mayor contestara colgó la llamada y sonrío de forma perversa- Listo, todo tuyo-dandole el celular./p  
p data-p-id="8d281892217de1514e6c813f6834bff0"-Ahora resta que el idiota de Todd, cumpla su parte-comentó con molestia Wayne. Destruyo el celular y lo tiro en el cesto de basura cercano a ellos./p  
p data-p-id="db7f82994b16ae601cbc3290c4977fff"Mientras tanto, se podía ver cómo un afligido Dick Grayson enfundado en su traje de Nightwing llegó al departamento de los Harper solo para ser atacado por Arsenal que lo confundió con un intruso, o mejor dicho el intruso que creyó que se robo a su princesa. Ambos chicos tuvieron una pequeña discusión antes de dejarla en segundo plano para ir por la pista de la pequeña morena logrando rastrear con ayuda de Red Hood, llegando a una azotea de uno de los muchos edificios de empresa que habían en la zona pero en lugar de encontrar a la pequeña o algún villano; lo que encontraron fue un mesa hermosamente decorada con pétalos de rosa (blancos, rojos y azules) encima del mantel blanco junto a una canasta de picnic que tenía unas hermoso ramo de rosas azules sobre esta, ambos vigilantes se miraron entre sí sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba hasta que un mensaje le cayó al celular del renombrado Nightwing que después de leer el mensaje se lo mostró a Arsenal./p  
p data-p-id="1e3756414e90d7c86260aa6e6ea422fa"-Fuimos engañados...-dijo Dick quitándose su máscara, dejando a la vista sus perfectos ojos cobalto. Pasó su mano por su pelo desordenándolo y quitándose parte de la ansiedad que ahora no era por encontrar a Lian sino por estar con el padre pelirrojo de esta- Apuesto a que deben estar en la mansión en este momento, iré por Lian y la llevaré a tu departamen...-no logró terminar la frase porque de un jalón lo giraron sobre sus talones y lo callaron con un beso./p  
p data-p-id="8fe2b7f0ae6fd6fd15a6691848c84140"Se quedó en shock de la sorpresa, puso sus manos en el pecho de Roy e intentó separarse del otro, con lo que no contó fue que el pelirrojo lo tuviera bien aferrado por la cintura y que lo tomará de la cabeza de delicada como fuerte para que no se separara del beso, solo siguió peleando un par de minutos más antes de ceder a los labios del pelirrojo. De beso en beso, caricia a caricia fue subiendo la temperatura y la ropa fue cayendo de una en una...br /br /br /br /br /p  
p data-p-id="9ba81a0ed666375823bae82b35280e6d"1 año después...br /br /br /br /br /p  
p data-p-id="612ff07d203be92b729f84d17fc975dd"-¡Lian, se hace tarde para la escuela!-se escuchó el llamado de advertencia a la pequeña niña, por parte de su padre./p  
p data-p-id="3e9ba860cb8bc9d1704ab5e70b26bdbe"Se escucharon los pasos apresurados de la pequeña niña llegando al comedor dejando su mochila aún lado de la silla del comedor que ella siempre ocupaba, tomo asiento en la silla y comenzó a comer su desayuno que era unos ricos Hotcakes con miel de abeja. Roy estaba terminando su taza de café pero le fue arrebatada por una tercera persona que dio el último trago del líquido caliente, para luego esta misma le dio un beso al pelirrojo y dijo:/p  
p data-p-id="3edea11072caf360ad33f74e4fcc968f"-Tranquilo, Roy. Puedo perfectamente pasar dejando a Lian a la escuela, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse-el nombrado lo atrapó en un abrazo para más tarde comérselo a besos allí mismo, mientras la pequeña morena fue a dejar sus platos al lava platos al terminar en tiempo récord./p  
p data-p-id="f290dc5072e9767ffa055db7db4131a7"-¡Papá deja de comerte a Dick, que tiene que dejarme a la escuela!-regaño la pequeña a su padre. Los dos adultos se separaron entre risas antes que el primer Robin tomará y cargara en brazos a Lian./p  
p data-p-id="f89d80a5d2ce040ad81049424c508aea"Después de un par de vueltas más por el departamento que ahora compartían la pareja, se fueron cada quien a su lado de trabajo no sin un último beso de despedida a pesar de las quejas de la pequeña Lian por el horario escolar, cuando era ella quien había atrasado su salida por no saber dónde dejo sus zapatos en primer lugar./p 


	5. No lo acepto

**No lo acepto.**

**DamiJon.**

_"Él era un Al'Ghul, no sucumbiría a la tentación de un beta cualquiera, aceptaría con más facilidad a un omega hasta emparejarse con otro alfa pero nunca de los nunca un beta..."_

Esas era sus palabras hace muchos años y aún hoy tenía esa idea arraigada desde la raíz, su madre y abuelo se lo inculcaron muy bien, si él quería seguir manteniendo su sangre de alfa pura debía buscar a un alfa y sino la última opción era un omega, pero nunca un beta; o echaría a perder años y años de sangre pura por un simple beta que ni siquiera concebiría un cachorro, y si lo hacía, las probabilidades de supervivencia de la cría serían bajas.

Había intentado una relación con Maya, al ser una alfa de grandes notes pero sus personalidades eran demasiado explosivas hasta el punto que ninguno de los dos podían mantener su relación y decidieron cortar su noviazgo pero siempre manteniendo su amistad, luego intento con Colin; un pequeño y adorable omega pelirrojo que conoció cuando él apenas había llegado a la mansión y se volvió su mejor amigo como confidente, aún recuerda el dulce aroma a flores que el chico cargaba consigo pero desgraciadamente el pequeño omega estaba más interesado en ún beta de su orfanato cuando iniciaron su relación, razón por la cual la terminaron pero como pasó con Maya ellos siguieron su relación de amigos.

Tuvo un par de flechazos, claro, como un alfa adolescente con las hormonas a flor de piel no puede evitar sentir atraído y aún menos cuando el idiota de tu hermano mayor se la pasa encima tuyo, su molestia tenía nombre y apellido: Dick Grayson, era un alfa, pero el tonto parecía más un omega llorón y dramático pero, ¿Quién dijo que los que viven en la mansión son normales? Dick era un alfa pero se comportaba como un omega, Tim como un beta resentido y molesto cuando era ún omega; la única excepción a la regla era Jason que era un alfa y se comportaba como uno hasta llego a tener discusiones, pero esa es otra historia.

Ahora sus malditos instintos estaban locos por ese desgraciado aroma a fresas y chocolate, un olor que lo hacía flaquear y solo deseaba abalanzarse sobre esa persona y marcarlo como su propiedad, sin embargo se controla lo mejor que podía y solo mostraba su descontento cómo irá con el chico tres años menor que él. Solo recordaba con molestia como descubrió aquello que ahora era su martirio personal, sin poder si quiera buscar a otro omega o alfa, lo había intento varias ocasiones pero lo único que deseaba ver era al pequeño chico debajo de él sonrojado, jadeante y suplicante por sus atenciones.

-¡¿Un beta?!-gritó enfurecido Damian de 18 años. El chico de rasgos árabes pateaba y golpeaba el saco de boxeo con todo su odio e ira, hasta que finalmente el pobre objeto cedió a sus golpes y se rompió.

-Damian, no le veo cuál es el problema con que sea un beta-le dijo su mejor amigo pelirrojo. El cual colocó el segundo saco que no tardó mucho en ser azotado por los puños del ex asesino, que gruñía cada vez más audible y con las palabras del pelirrojo solo aumentaron su velocidad y fuerza, solo duró un corto tiempo para que se destrozara.

-¡¿Maldición, Wilkes?!-le maldijo el mayor mientras dejaba que Colin colocará el tercer saco para seguir descargando su ira en este. El pelirrojo se alejó de forma rápida cuando el otro retomó su ataque contra el objeto de tela, se sentó en el suelo a una distancia prudente no sólo de las hormonas en ebullición del mayor sino también de salir herido.

-Si tanto te molesta, búscate alguien de tu preferencias, te das un buen revolcón y quizás logres quitarte de la cabeza a cierto chico de adorables ojos azules-comentó con tranquilidad y casi con voz burlona, Colin.

Había sido excelente idea de parte de su mejor amigo, pero en lugar de quitarse los pensamientos de cierto lindo beta estos se volvieron más fuertes al punto de fantasear cuando tenía relaciones con otros omegas o alfa, y solo lo frustraba cada vez más y más, hasta que exploto y mando toda su ira contra Dick durante uno de sus entrenamientos llegando al punto que el clon de Superman y el mercenario tuvieron que agarrarlo antes de que matara a golpes al acróbata. Cuando el murciélago se enteró lo castigó, de la única manera que sabía que el chico se enfurecería y eso era quitarle temporalmente su manto de Robin e impedir el acceso a la cueva.

-Maldita sea-gruñó frustrado mientras se dejaba caer de espaldas en su amplia cama. Tenía los nudillos de su manos destrozados después de golpear las paredes de su cuarto en forma de descargar su ira, y en algo le sirvió aquello.

Comenzó a caer dormido de poco a poco, pero logró captar ese aroma, ese maldito ahora, gruño molesto y aumento audiblemente cuando supo que aquella persona había entrado sin su consentimiento a su habitación, no quiso levantarse ni mucho menos abrir los ojos solo esperaba a que ese niño de 16 años se fuera comprendiendo la amenaza pero, como era de esperarse de los Kent ellos nunca se irán por más amenazantes que se vea algún murciélago y eso sí se cuenta al patriarca de la familia.

-¡¿Estas herido?!-comentó con rapidez el chiquillo, que se había acercado a Damian. Ignoro los gruñidos del alfa, al igual que sus instintos de beta de alejarse.

-No lo sabía...-comentó en tono sarcástico y molesto, Damian. El mayor se levanto mirando al menor que solo le mando una mirada de enojo, poco antes de irse por el botiquín que el mayor siempre guardaba en su habitación, Damian soltó un chasquido molesto mientras se reincorporaba de la cama quedando sentado al borde de esta- ¿Qué quieres ahora Kent?-le preguntó mostrado los colmillos en señal de que se alejara y dejará en paz, pero el pequeño Jon siguió mostrándose rebelde a su orden.

Jon no le hablo ni nada solo se enfocó en tomar primero la mano derecha y comenzar a curar y sacarle un par de astillas que tenía enterradas en los nudillos, busco la forma de hacerlo de la mejor manera para que no lastimar ni causar mucho más dolor a Damian, hizo el mismo procedimiento con la otra mano, ante la atenta vista del mayor quedando encantado de sentir aún que sea el tacto de las manos del pequeño Kent.

Lo que no sabían ambos chicos fue como es que aquella visita sorpresa del menor, pasó de ser solo una visita a algo más, quizás fue porque el tacto de las manos del menor con las ajenas mientras lo curaba, o tal vez, fue por el dulce ahora del pequeño omega, o también, pudo ser los deseos reprimidos de ambos chicos; porque aunque el demonio no lo creyera Jon también se sentía atraído por el mayor pero este lo estuvo antes de presentar casta (10 años), y aún después de saber que el mayor se acostaba con omegas y alfas y sin contar que este mismo logró descubrir el repudio que tenía hacia a los betas cuanto a relaciones se hablaba. Sin embargo, eso quedó olvidado esa noche. Los miedos, las preocupaciones... Todo absolutamente todo que en segundo plano esa noche, esa noche donde ninguno pudo evitar la tentación y donde el mayor marco como suyo al pequeño moreno.


End file.
